The Man who Really Could See it All
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: When Meg tracks down Shawn -she has a bloody good lecture ready for him about telling the truth. When Shawn wakes up in the hospital he can't figure out why there are two cops (who aren't Lassie) at his bedside asking strange questions. Um hello? HOW IS ANY OF THIS MAKING SENSE? ! Also, what exactly IS a prophet? (Slash: Shassie / Destial Pairings)


**A/N: I've been a bad, baaad author lately. Not only have I been neglecting my fanfictions, but my original has been put on pause right smack in the middle of chapter 9. Which is sad because I had aspirations to have it; finished, proofread, and sent to the editing/publishing company by March. Now I'll be lucky if I make April...Buuut you don't need to worry about that! That's all my problem. Anyhow! I've been kind of catching up on Supernatural lately and realized that being a fan of SN and Psych seemed be pretty common, so I'm crossing over and reaching out to my other fan base and giving them some Shassie/Destial angsty love! (I guess, Sam and Gus will be there too.) Enjoy!**

Matilda.

**Chapter 1: Worlds Collide**

It started with a night sky, overshadowing a tall clock on the verge of striking midnight. Only as the clock began to chime, it wasn't the usual sounds vibrating from the tower, but instead every strike of the bells was deafened and overpowered by the sound of blood drops dripping to pavement off the tips of black feathered wings. The scene changes and there's an empty cross roads somewhere off in the country side, directly in the center stands a shadowed figure, the only detailed feature being the glow of red eyes and the reach of a skeletal hands. The hand of a human is then seen, reaching for it, and clasping it gently as if to shake the hand of an old friend. The ground shakes, and pieces begin to fall away revealing a fiery inferno, the human hand slips from that of the skeleton and falls, managing to grab onto the remaining ground. A masculine voice starts to scream for help, the only answer being a marvelous beam of white light shining overhead. The light is piercing, and it causes pain, the human hand slips as the sky becomes the only thing seen, it slips further and further, and all that is heard is a blood-curdling scream. Everything goes dark.

Blue eyes looked over the ruins of an office with uncertainty; Shawn bit down on his bottom lip and looked to the door of the Psych building. The door was in splinters and laying flat on the ground. How did this happen? When did this happen? Shawn looked up as the doorframe in question filled with the flashing red and blue lights of a squad car, and moments of silence were then interrupted by pounding footsteps.

"Spencer!"

Detective Carlton Lassiter had been the first one to respond to the call when he heard that there was a disturbance at the Psych building. He had been on his way home after pulling a double, but the second the dispatcher on the radio had asked for squad cars to respond to a call at Psych, Lassiter hadn't even stopped to think about it. His foot had jammed onto the break, and with a few heavy manoeuvres of his steering wheel he had revved the car into a full U-turn and had begun speeding the other way. He was already parked and half way up the walkway on foot when a squad car had pulled up behind his cruiser.

"Spencer!"

Shawn didn't say anything when Lassiter came into the office, he just looked up at him blankly. His cheek was already bruising from where he had been hit first, his clothes were dirtied, and his bottom lip still had traces of blood.

"Oh my god." When Lassiter saw Shawn's condition, inwardly he panicked. "Spencer - what- what happened here?"

"I'm..." Shawn tried to speak. "I'm...I'm not exactly sure." He was slowly coming back to reality. "I'm shaking."

"Come with me, we'll take a statement, I'll get you a blanket."

"I - I can't." Shawn shook his head.

"Spencer - it's okay, you just have to come with me."

"I can't move, Lassie I can't move."

Lassiter swallowed. "Its shock, we're going to fix this okay? You're alive, and talking, and I know you can move. Now come on." Lassiter wasn't very good at being soothing, he kind of really hated O'Hara for not being on duty tonight. Lassiter took a step forward and placed a hand on Shawn's arm. "Are you coming?"

"No!" Shawn's sudden outburst made Lassiter jump a bit. He then had to watch as the usual happy Spencer seemed to completely break, Shawn crumbled weeping bitterly, and Lassiter had had to step in to take the weight of Shawn's fall. After that it was just moment after agonizing moment of Shawn just crying against his chest.

"Um...sir?" One of the younger cops had stepped onto the scene, and had absolutely no idea what to think. Lassiter looked up and took a breath.

"Officer Berch right?"

The younger cop nodded.

"Go get a blanket, bring it back here, drape it over Spencer's shoulders, then leave us here until Spencer is ready to move."

Officer Berch blinked. "Uh - sir this is a crime scene, we really need too-"

Lassiter cut him off. "I know it's a crime scene idiot! Did I fucking stutter? Go get Spencer a stupid blanket! Christ!"

Berch practically squeaked and turned on his heel running out of the ruined office. As soon as he was gone Lassiter lowered his voice. "Spencer?"

No answer.

"Spencer?" Lassiter gave Shawn a bit of a shake. Shawn's response was to roll back his head unconscious. "Shit!" Screw the blanket. "Berch -screw the blanket! Get your sorry ass to the squad car and call for an ambulance! Now!"

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur for Lassiter, there was a scramble of getting Spencer into the back of an ambulance, there was the matter of taping off the crime-scene, and then the oh so fun part where he had to call Henry out of bed to tell him the terrible news. Lassiter didn't quite remember that phone call, he was sure Henry had yelled at him, almost positive Henry somehow found a way to blame him and condemn him to hell, but Lassiter couldn't tell, he was numb and he just wanted this horrible night to end.

**Meanwhile, Somewhere off Highway 41...**

Morning finally did come, and when the first rays of light shone through the crack of the window curtain, bright blue eyes snapped open, and progressed to blink rapidly. The owner of those eyes sat up, cracking his neck from side to side.

"You're awake."

"Where is she?" Castiel's voice didn't sound tired or run down, it carried its usual raspy tone. He looked around the motel room cautiously as if he was waiting for the 'she' in question to reveal her location.

"She's gone Cas, I don't know where." Dean answered him, his voice thick with his usual mix of exhaustion and worry. He had previously sent Sam on a coffee run, mostly because he was too tired to move, and other wise because he wanted just a few precious minutes alone with Cas, on the off chance Cas woke up. Dean moved over to the bed as Cas sat up, sitting on the edge of the mattress he barely noticed how the cheap box spring creaked under his added weight. "What happened last night?"

"I was here, waiting for you and Sam like you asked." Cas explained. "I heard, something, and I followed the sound outside passed the salt line where she was waiting for me, she attacked, she had reinforcements of some kind, I couldn't fight back."

Dean shook his head and sighed. He could only guess that the 'she' they were talking about was Meg. God dammit. "She's playing with us." Dean groaned. "If she had you at her mercy she could've killed you, but she didn't. She's up to something." Of course in Dean's mind it really didn't matter. He was just glad Cas was still alive, if Meg was trying to leave Dean miserable she failed this time. Cas was here, with his eyes open, and he wasn't delirious or scared, he was still Cas. Dean looked away as if ashamed, but it didn't stop a rough and calloused hand from reaching out and taking hold of one of Castiel's. Fingers intertwined as Castiel returned the hold, and Dean's eyes slid closed savouring one precious second of peace as Castiel's other hand folded gently on his upper arm, right over the hand print that forever marked Dean as 'saved.' The moment ended too soon however, as the jingle of car keys outside caught Dean's attention. Dean stood up and put on his best fake smile for Sam as his brother came into the motel room carrying a full tray of coffee.

"Sammy!" Dean greeted with false bravado, "The coffee smells great! Give it too me now!" Dean jokingly swiped one of the hot ups from its holder. "Mmm java good." Despite the steam coming from the paper cup as Dean ripped off the plastic lid, Dean chugged, and tried not to notice the sound of Cas standing up off the bed.

"That liquid you two call coffee, will always smell repulsive to me." Castiel's comment was masked under a light grumble.

Sam took a second to look between Cas and his brother - he couldn't help but feel like he had just walked in on something. Sam cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're awake Cas, what exactly happened?"

Dean crushed the now empty paper cup in his hand. "Meg happened. When we were gone last night she showed up just too rough Cas up." Even if Dean wanted too he couldn't mask the anger in his voice. He hated Meg. Hated her dead. So dead. Someday.

"It's not just that." Castiel answered. "Now that I'm a little more aware, I can feel a difference. I'm missing blood, and not just because I was bleeding."

"She took your blood?" Sam blinked. "Why?"

"I'm supposed to know?"

Putting the coffee down on the small table off in the corner of the room, Sam immediately went for his tote bag to grab his laptop. "Let's see if we can find out."

**Back in Santa Barbara..**

In Shawn's current state, his mind was stuck in that moment in time. He was at the Psych office, and Gus had been gone for more than half an hour. Shawn would have left too, but he had recently acquired an old Super Nintendo and he downright refused to go home until he had beaten every world in one of the older Super Mario games.

"God dammit." Shawn hissed at the controller. "There is something seriously wrong with your 'A' button, now c'mon you little plumber, jump jump jump!" When the last 'jump' left his mouth, the power cut off. The entire office went dark and there was a moment of silence before Shawn seethed in annoyance. "Oh my god I was almost finished world 8! Son of a!" Mumbling a string of random profanities, Shawn figuring he simply blew a fuse got up and using memory he manoeuvred his way for the fuse box. The grey box was bolted to his wall off near the back door, and even though it took a couple of tries, Shawn finally found the one that was out of place and he flicked it back on. "Ah!" Shawn jumped back surprised when the lights revealed a rather small blonde woman leaning against the wall next to him. She smiled at him.

"Hi Shawn."

"Uh - ...hi!" Shawn was polite. "Wait no, - its passed 1 AM, more along the lines of - who are you?"

The small woman simply shook her head. "You're psychic, aren't you supposed to know that already? Surely you've seen me coming, in your nightmares even."

"I'm a pretty heavy sleeper." Shawn made light. This tiny woman was threatening him? She was tiny! She stepped closer, putting her hand right on Shawn's chest.

"That's a shame then, you would've gotten a great preview of all the wonderful things I'm about to do to you."

Ahahahaha _Dear; Penthouse. _Shawn almost made the joke -almost, but then he remembered something very important. "Look - ma'am, you're a nice, young attractive girl, really. Honestly its true, and if you threw yourself at my partner, he'd be all over that - for a night or two. If you're a doctor he'll step on the break and marry you, but - but, that's my partner. Not me. I'm not, into this - at all. I'm kind of swinging for the home team if you know what I mean..."

The small woman laughed then, sickly sweet, and she leaned in closer licking her lips. "Oh Spencer, you are full of surprises. Well I have some very good news for you. I'm not here for that."

"Oh." Well now Shawn just felt silly. "What exactly are you ...here..for?"

"Your name is Shawn Spencer; you're a 'self' proclaimed psychic. You use your keen eye and investigative abilities to solve crimes, catch bad guys, and put them away for life. Some call you a hero, others call you a fake, you know what I call you?"

"Ah - I'm hoping the former; I like the first one better."

"I call you a hunter."

Shawn narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't make sense to me at all."

Another smile. "I know, which is why this is going to be so much fun." The woman looked right up at Shawn her eyes flicking black.

Shawn had no idea what came over him then, truthfully the change in the eyes should've scared him but instead it seemed to wake something up inside of him. He was ready to fight, and though he had never EVER hit a woman his entire life, his fist balled up and he struck as hard as he could. The woman's neck snapped back and there was a second where she was looked away and too the ground. That brought Shawn back to earth.

"Oh- oh my god, I'm - I'm so sorry! I never - I've never done that before! I just-"

"It's okay." The woman purred and looked back up. "I kind of figured you'd do that, and I'm glad you did. I loved it." Right as she said her last word, she gave Shawn's chest a push. The seemingly gentle gesture packed a force, and before Shawn knew what was happening he went flying back first into Gus' desk. The desk knocked back a bit, and tipped just enough for Gus' computer to go crashing to the ground.

Shawn was winded, and his back ached, he coughed as he stood in a daze. "Wh- wha?"

However the women didn't answer him again, instead she flicked her hand up, and Shawn was again lifted, this time flung into his own desk. The desk slid a good few feet, and Shawn rolled off the other side, he almost lifted the floor when he was lifted again. - How was this happening? He tried to let out a noise when he was flung - this time into a nearby wall. The wall cracked, and Shawn landed on his back on the floor. The air left his lungs and he lay their sputtering, completely red in the face.

"Tsk tsk." The woman started as she walked over to him. "This isn't as fun as I'd hoped. I hate to say it Spencer, but you went down way easier than I expected. But I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, Spencers -though legendary haven't hunted in generations. I don't even think your father knows that little tid bit of history though. Such a shame."

Shawn still couldn't breathe, but he could hear just fine, and question after question filled his head. Hunters? What? Who was this chick? Why is she doing this? HOW is she doing this?

Shawn's train of thought was cut off when the woman got way too close then. She got on top of him, straddling his hips. Shawn tried to move his hands to push her off, but an invisible force kept his hands pinned over his head.

"Spencer. Let me tell you a little something about truth. It's relative. I've learned from being alive for a very long - LONG time that if anyone says anything long enough, it can become a reality. I'm a big believer in that Spencer, which is why today is your lucky day."

Shawn was finally able to get his voice back. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care, get off of me you stupid bitch!" Shawn was passed the 'passive agressive' point. He just wanted out - and now.

The woman frowned, and without hesitation punched Shawn across the face, as hard as she could, and it was pretty damn hard. There was a crack and when Shawn managed to look back up at his captor, his nose and mouth were bleeding. "Shut up when I'm talking Spencer!"

Shawn didn't say anything.

"Very good, you're a quick learner, I like that. Now. Let's say -just for fun, I forget why I'm here and - accidentally kill you. Wouldn't that just be awful? I mean - what will your father think? Or Gus? I could just see their faces, walking in here, not to find you, but find pieces of you. All over the place...and before you ask, -yes. Yes I am quite capable of making that happen, and I'm very good at it."

"What do you want?" Shawn just wanted this to end.

"I want you to drink."

"...What?"

"I'll make this very simple for you Spencer, I will get up and go away, you will never have to see me again and you'll be alive! If."

"...If?"

The woman smiled and reached into her shirt pulling out a flask. "If you drink this -all of it, no spitting, or cheating. It all goes down the hatch."

"What is it?"

"Family secret I'm afraid. Let's waste no time, I'm bored and you want to live so let's get this show on the road shall we?" Again with no hesitation, the woman flicked the top of the flask open and reached behind Shawn's head lifting it to the tip of the flask. She practically forced the top into Shawn's mouth and tilted the flask upward. Warm, sweet liquid pooled itself into Shawn's mouth. It was way too much, Shawn had to force himself to keep calm and breathe through his nose. He had no idea what he was drinking, but every censor in his brain started to scream at him to run, Shawn visibly shook under the woman's hold, his legs twitching.

When it was over, the woman checked the flask to make sure it was empty before simply tossing it aside. After she pulled it away there were precious seconds where Shawn was gasping for air. "What was that stuff?"

"Oh, just a bit of blood. No big deal."

Blood. Shawn just drank blood. This crazy bitch just attacked him and made him drink blood! "What? !"

"Oh relax, it was Angel's blood, you've got nothing to worry about from that blood. It was a treat compared to what I give most people."

"Blood! You force fed me blood!"

"Angel's blood! god you're stupid. Now shut up and get ready for seconds."

No. That wasn't happening again, Shawn clamped his mouth shut.

"You see why I didn't tell you?" The woman taunted. "Now you're acting like a five year old, pathetic." As she spoke, she reached into the back pocket of her jeans producing a small pocket knife. She wasted no time in running it along her wrist, grabbing Shawn's chin with her other hand she forced his mouth open again and held her bleeding arm against it.

This time when the blood hit Shawn's tongue, it burned, painfully, and Shawn let out painful, muffled screams. Shawn would've screamed louder but he couldn't. When this blood hit his stomach it seemed to have an acidic reaction to the blood given to him before hand. Shawn's body actually convulsed in pain. His eyes bulged and a good few seconds went by where Shawn was seriously convinced he was going to die. He hated this woman who at this point could not stop smiling. She was taking pure delight from this. As soon as she was done, she pulled her wrist back and forced Shawn's mouth closed again until every drop was gone.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" The woman cooed. "Good bye." She stood up, brushing herself off. She turned on her heel, but just before she left, a thought occurred to her, and she turned back kicking Shawn as hard as she could in the stomach. Shawn groaned - weakly, and turned in on himself clutching his stomach in pain. "That's for calling me a bitch!"

The woman left them, leaving Shawn in pain, in a ruined office, and visibly shaken, which is exactly how Lassiter found him not an hour later.

**Highway 41**

The next morning was a bit of a blur for Dean, but by 11AM, Sam in his true nature managed to land them a lead. However, it was a lead Dean wasn't keen on.

"It's breaking news just this morning." Sam explained. "Less than thirty minutes away, it's worth checking out."

Dean grumbled a bit and looked to the screen again reading out loud. "Local psychic hospitalized by unknown attacker -I don't care."

"Dean, this is our lead, this is where we have to go." Sam was adamant.

"No!" Dean huffed. Personally, if this is why Meg bothered with them last night then Dean didn't care. "Sam I've read about this guy this 'psychic' we're reading about, and frankly anyone who doesn't see that he's a fake? Is stupid. The way he goes around flaunting his gifts? Disgusting! I mean, you, you did the whole psychic thing, and it wasn't fun was it? You were in pain. A lot of pain. This guy's an asshole, and if he's Meg's plan. I'm not helping him."

Sam sighed, and looked up at his brother expectantly. Truthfully the 'puppy' look had stopped working a couple of years ago, but thankfully whenever Sam needed something of Dean he had a new BETTER manoeuvre. "So - because this guy is a dick in your books, you're just going to let Meg get away with hurting Cas?"

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence. Sam recognized when Dean was about to say yes. First the elder Winchester would wince -slightly while scratching the back of his head, he'd then clench his jaw as if holding back every profanity he knew in both English and Latin, finally he'd then exchange a long winded glance with Castiel, unless Castiel wasn't present because then Dean just normally moved to the last word. "Fine!"

Sam: 45689 Vs Dean: 0.

Sam held back a victorious grin, grinning would show that he knew exactly how to manipulate Dean, and that might cost him arguments in the future. "Alright! So let's pack up and head out shall we?"

"Whatever." Dean grumbled, he had already proceeded to throw his duffel bag onto his bed to throw some stuff into it.

All the while Cas had just stood there staring at Dean. "I don't understand."

"It's very simple." Sam explained. "Meg attacked you, and we believe this other guy -so we're paying a visit to Santa Barbara -which luckily isn't far at all."

Another long stare from Cas - this time directed at Sam. "...Barbara?"

"The most Psychic place on earth!" Another winded grumble from Dean.

"Now I'm confused." Cas didn't beat around the bush. "Isn't Santa male?"

Simultaneously then, both Sam and Dean glanced up and at each other, their mouths hanging slightly open. If you looked hard enough, you could almost guess that they were having a rather panicked telepathic conversation.

_You didn't tell him? !_

_"I didn't know it was my job! I just assumed he knew!" _

_"Dean! This is an Angel who believed the pizza man in a porno -WAS A REAL PIZZA MAN!"_

_"...That pizza man wasn't real?"_

_"Oh for -...forget it!"_

They both side glanced at Cas who was eyeing them innocently, waiting for an answer. Sometimes Cas was just a big baby to them, and they often had a hard time trying to explain something without breaking the poor little guy's heart. The brothers exchanged another quick glance, and it seemed to be silently agreed that maybe the 'Santa' talk could wait another day.

"We're not visiting THE Santa." Dean said quickly. "We're going to Santa Barbara - it's a city, in California. There are psychics there...-supposedly."

"Yeah." Sam jumped in. "A city. A city with Psychics. One of which we need to interview before he potentially kicks the bucket."

Cas didn't miss a beat. "Wouldn't that hurt his foot?"

By now Dean had finished packing his bag. "I'll be in the car." He looked at Sam in pure disbelief before disappearing out the door.


End file.
